<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selling Points by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268396">Selling Points</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>day 26: boxing day/ kwanza ____Hummel Holidays</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selling Points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Kurt, Boxing Day was a shopping day. He did a great deal of shopping for the next year on Boxing Day.  He tried to get as much out of the day as he did Black Friday. He once tried to explain it to Carole…he worked and put aside 60 percent of his paychecks so he had options past payday.  Some went to a savings account for shopping on Black Friday and Boxing Day.  He did not use that account for anything else.  He would go without before he dipped into that savings account.  Likewise he didn’t touch the account for schooling post-secondary or his vacation souvenirs account or his eBay purchase account accept when using it for those things.</p>
<p>He didn’t get out that first year in New York.  Kurt gave his dad a bit of a fuss about it, after all his dad had known about Kurt’s Boxing Day Traditions since before Kurt’s mom had passed away.  The fuss was side railed, though, because Burt said Blaine had told him that Kurt said that Kurt hadn’t wanted to go shopping and had quit doing things like that.</p>
<p>The second year in New York, Kurt wasn’t going to chance it.  He called Elliot and arranged to stay at his place Christmas Night instead of at the apartment. Just in case people came home early or showed up uninvited.</p>
<p>Elliot was the perfect partner to go shopping with.  He didn’t think Kurt was nuts for buying lights for a future holiday….Kurt’s added green and red lights, enough to cover a six foot Christmas tree.  He didn’t fuss about scouring ornaments and wrapping paper aisles looking for treasures.  He didn’t scoff when Kurt bought four rolls of plain red, blue and green paper, or three rolls of red and white striped paper.</p>
<p>Elliot bought fuzzy socks and fleece pajama pants with Christmas-ish prints on them as well when Kurt bought his.  Elliot bought a Christmas Sweater, too.</p>
<p>Elliot celebrated clothing finds that were 70% off in as vocal a manner as Kurt did.</p>
<p>Elliot and Kurt fought over the flannel sheet sets that were almost 90% off…Elliot went home with the ones with the Moose on them, but Kurt scored the snowflakes.</p>
<p>There were celebratory hugs and cheek kisses when they found matching fleece throws and then several coordinating printed throws that were soft and cuddly and perfect blankets for curling up after a long day of classes.</p>
<p>Elliot bought as many Christmasy scented candles as Kurt did, and Elliot took home the cookie cutters.</p>
<p>Kurt treated Elliot to lunch before hailing a Taxi so he could easily make it home with all his bags.</p>
<p>The loft wasn’t as empty as it had been over the week prior or for Christmas.  Santana was back.</p>
<p>Kurt snorted as she complained about traveling that morning and railed on him for going shopping when he should have been getting the loft ready for everyone to get home and had she been home earlier she would have put a stop to his shopping excursion unless he was buying stuff for her.</p>
<p>Kurt slammed the bathroom door shut with her on the other side still complaining and broke out the very expensive bath products he bought.  He turned on his IPod to his ‘drown the roommates out” playlist and relaxed.</p>
<p>And thought of songs the band could try out that would be extra obnoxious.  Maybe he’d text Dani as soon as he got out of the tub.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>